1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to footwear devices for use by hunters.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in Class 36, subclasses 98 and 136; Class 43, subclass 1; and Class 239, subclasses 36, 152 and 153 produced the following patents: Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,407; Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,408; Foster, U.S. Pay. No. 4,186,502; DeHart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899; Sakschek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,245; Reeves, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,715; Floyd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,477; and Grinarml, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,010.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,407 discloses an insect repeller adapted to be worn by a person for repelling attacks by mosquitoes, flies and other insect pests.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,780,408 discloses a device for repelling mosquitoes, flies and other insect pests and which can be worn on different parts of one's clothing.
Foster discloses a scent dispensing means, as for example, for deer lure that has an absorbent pad adapted to be impregnated with scent and held within a pocket in a boot.
DeHart discloses an aromatic scent in a sponge for attracting animals.
Sakschek discloses a dispenser and method for dispensing odors such as naturally occurring odors, commonly for the purpose of either masking from wild animals the odor of a human in the vicinity, or for the purpose of attracting wild animals.
Reeves discloses a detachable shoe accessory for dispensing lure directly onto the ground for attracting animals or camouflaging one's own scent.
Floyd discloses a scented hunting strap including cooperating fastening members attached at each end of the flexible strap to allow for the flexible strap to be wrapped around an arm, leg, foot, etc. of the hunter and attached together.
Grinarml discloses a scent distributing device and method including a scent source and a tubular body which is connected to footwear.
It is well known that one of the most offensive sense that a deer has is its sense of smell. Also it is known that boots having leather soles leave a distinct scent trail as the hunter walks through the woods. Any deer encountering that trail will become alarmed and change course. One attempt to minimize this problem has been to provide the boots with rubber bottoms or to wear rubber boots since it is known that rubber absorbs virtually no scent whereby as the hunter walks through the woods, there is virtually no human scent trail. One disadvantage in wearing the rubber boots is that they are uncomfortable as compared with the regular hunting boots. Also, there is a problem with both the rubber boots and the regular hunting boots with rubber bottoms, as for example, when the hunter returns home with his boots on and with one or more of the animal attracting scents having been placed on the boot by the hunter to attract the animal being hunted, he doesn't want to walk into the house leaving the foul smelling odors as for example skunk, doe in heat, etc. to contaminate the house with such smells. Also in the meantime he has a problem of contaminating the vehicle in which he is riding to and from the hunting area.